


Hypnotized

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Hypnotized, phrack - Freeform, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne tries her hand at hypnotizing Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotized

Jack sat with his hands balanced on his knees which were relaxed on Phryne's couch - eyes focused up and ahead, where Miss Fisher stood with a swinging time piece. If there were ever a time to call her on her bluff, it was then, after she had insisted she could hypnotize him. And yet, Jack played along. He even went so far as to pretend he WERE hypnotized by her. The nerve of that thoughtful man.

"Your eyes are growing very heavy ..." Phryne murmured seductively, leaned onto the seat in an open pose. "Very, very heavy ..."

He relaxed, ridding his mouth of any sort of smirk that might give his game away. He let himself imagine a world in which he believed in the powers of hypnotism, and pretended to be so affected.

"Good ... just keep watching the pendulum ... and when I count to three ... you're going to close your eyes."

Jack stared toward the door, allowing his eyes to close slowly as she counted. Once she reached three, his eyes were closed. Good. One less thing to worry about pretending.

"Very good," she purred leaning in close by his ear and shifting around a little. "I'm sitting astride you, Jack ..."

When his eyes snapped open with a stunned look on his face, Phryne was standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"Just what I thought. A fraud."

Then Jack smirked and grabbed her wrist. "That makes two of us."

"Well at least I ..." Phryne teased, sitting beside him again - her bob tickling her neck. "Was just trying to move things along."

"You think I need to be hypnotized for that?" Jack smiled, catching her eye.

The pocket watch was tossed aside.


End file.
